lastres0rtrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Ranged weapons
There are so many kinds of weapons in a scifi cyber fantasy game like this that it's important that we break them up for readability sake. Here are some of the standard projectile weapons. These weapons are ballistic or rather they use bullets to do damage to the opponent as oppose to knives, lasers or energy of other kinds. Standard Weapon Archetypes Variation in the attributes of different firearms encountered will be based around standards for each general weapon category. Pistol *Clip Size: 12 *Firing Modes: Single, Burst *Maximum Range: Close *ECR: +1 Finesse for ToHit roll SMG *Clip Size: 24 *Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Auto, Suppressive *Maximum Range: Medium *ECR: +1 Finesse for ToHit roll Rifle *Clip Size: 30 *Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Auto, Suppressive *Maximum Range: Long *ECR: -2 Finesse and Agility for Shooting Sniper *Clip Size: 5 *Firing Modes: Single, Suppressive *Maximum Range: EEEEEELR *ECR: -3 Finesse and Agility for Shooting *Close: -2 Finesse and Agility for Shooting Shotgun *Clip Size: 8 *Firing Modes: Single, Suppressive *Maximum Range: Short *ECR: +1 Wound on successful hit, +1 Finesse for ToHit roll LMG *Clip Size: 200 *Firing Modes: Burst, Auto, Suppressive *Maximum Range: Long *Notes: Ammo consumption is ¼. Auto consumes 25 rounds, Suppressive consumes 50 Unlike most games it has been decided that weapons in this game deal force damage as opposed to direct health point damage. as such ballistic weapons have a force value rather then a set hit point damage value. The base Force values for different firearms were determined by comparing each weapon against the different types of armor, primarily against Medium Ceramic armor on an individual with average Hardiness (5). *Pistol and SMG: Force 8 *Shotgun: Force 6 *Extreme Close Range Bonus for Shotgun *+4 Force *+1 Damage *Rifle: Force 11 *Sniper Rifle: Force 12 Aside for standared bulled amon thereare varsopn speical ammo types All therethier perks and there drawbacks : Ammunition Types: Cryo Rounds *-1 Force *Freezing Affliction *-1 Agility *Duration: 2 Turns *Maximum Number of Unique Afflictions: 4 Venom Rounds *-2 Force *Poison Affliction *1/3 Damage *Duration: 9 Turns Riot Rouds (aka Impact Rounds) *0 Damage *Force: 3 *Ignores all armor bonuses *On successful ToWound roll, target is knocked to the ground Disruptor Rounds *Will be discussed further after the mechanics for Shields have been established *Disorientation Rounds *Only penalize checks using the Wisdom or Soul Proficiency stats Incendiary Rounds *Burning Affliction *1/1 Damage *Duration: 1 Turn Clarification of Affliction Mechanics: *Damage is dealt by each single affliction when its accrued damage reaches a whole number *Affictions persist until their Duration has been reached *Affliction effects are determined at the beginning of a character's turn *Each character gets to make one Heal Check per turn, regardless of their other actions *Heal Checks are performed immediately after Affliction effects are determined *If a player chooses, they may spend their turn making an additional Heal Check Battle will not allways be equal and anyone with a sube machinge gun or higher will understand that they were made for deffeing agines or attacking larger numbers of peoples as such here is an tentive guide line to such battles Auto and Spray Firing Modes: Auto: *Affects a grid circle with a diameter of 5 squares *Consumes 1/2 clip *No ReRoll for ToHit Spray: *Hits the target square and two squares in every direction *No reroll ToHit *Uses 1/2 clip All-Out Firing Mode (Unfinalized) *Heavy Agility Penalty (Potentially 0 Agility) *Uses all actions *User can make 3 to 4 ranged attacks on their turn Focus Firing Mode (Subject to Change):*Affects a grid circle with a diameter of 3 squares *Consumes 1/2 clip *Allows a ReRoll for the ToHit roll for affected targets *Limited to use at Short Range (may be extended with Ranged Combat Skill Tree advancement) *-4 Finesse when using (penalty will be eliminated with Ranged Combat Skill Tree advancement, to be determined later) Blindfiring (Subject to Change): *Affects a grid circle with a diameter of 5 squares *Consumes 1/2 clip *Induces Suppression Affliction (-2 Finesse) on targets in the affected area until the blindfirer's next turn *Hits affected targets 10% of the time *Simultaneously counts as a "Take Cover" action the folloing are not fire mode but can be see or treatined as such when using the weapoins in combat. Take Cover Action: *Make the user immune to direct ranged attacks until something causes them to leave cover (such as moving or shooting over cover) *Counts as a Major Action Suppression (Clarrification): NOT A FIRING MODE. Suppression is an affliction that can be inflicted on targets by specific firing modes (Auto and Blind). Suppression: *Potential, additional modifier for Auto Firing Mode *Consumes 1/2 clip *All targets in the Auto Firing Mode target are incurr a Suppression Affliction until the Suppressor's next turn *Suppression Affliction cannot be removed by a Health Check *Suppression Affliction carries a -2 Finesse penalty *Suppression targets can ignore affliction at the GM's discrssion (may result in getting fired on) When using any ballistic weapon ammo becomes a concern. here are some bascie reloading rules Reloading: Requires a Major action unless otherwise noted Extended Magazines: *Represented as multiples of the original magazine (2x, 3x, etc) *Multiples applies to weight of a given magazine *User does not have to spend a Major action to reload until the specified number of original clips-worth of ammo have been expended Heavy Weapons: *Weapons larger than an assault rifle are considered Heavy *Intended to represent the time required for proper operation *Require the user to not Move during the turn used *-6 Finesse penalty if firing and moving take place on the same turn *Finesse penalty will not be avoided if Move is converted to other actions home to Last Res0rt RPG Wiki Armor Stats and ablities